everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Ethereal Angels
Ethereal Angels was the next Angel in the story known as The Angel. He was a Royal in the destiny conflict, for the longest time believing that people who rebelled were blowing things out of proportion, until meeting someone who changed his views on things. He disappeared the night of graduation, and only a scant few people know that he's dead. Appearance Ethereal had blonde kinky curls that seemed to shine like gold in the sun. He had crystal clear, sky blue eyes and skin that seemed to shine. He had unevenly sized feathered white wings with drops of blue and gold. He usually wore a white top, and pale blue jeans. He had black boots he never went anywhere without, and in the leather was a stamping of the words: "Keep in the Clouds." Personality He was shy. Extremely shy. People didn't approach him without him watching their every movement as they got closer and mentally preparing himself for the contact. And when people suddenly backed down he got so mad, he practically flipped out. And, as you may have guessed, he was awkward. He didn't understand how to fit in in social situations. He didn't get simple things like friendship and how you handled it and kept your friends your friends, and other things like that. He was trying to understand things, and usually failed at it in a pretty adorable way. He was emotionally clingy. When he decided someone was worth his befriending, or his attention, he really wanted to spend as much time with them as possible, as long as they would tolerate and pushed for as much physical contact as possible. He loved with every beat of his heart. When he loved, he really loved, and you never could get him to stop loving you, no matter what you did. He found it hard to let go of people that didn't want him in their life any more. He supported you no matter what. Decide you want to be a ballet dancer even if you look more like a football player? Hey, that's cool. Want to be a musician even though you sound like a dead cat when you play an instrument? Just keep practicing man, you'll get it right. He never saw a difference between people. He never understood when people were kept from doing something due to their culture or religion, though he always tried to. He was always open to new ideas and to learning more. He didn't understand why racism existed. Or stereotypes. People are people, regardless of gender, interests, appearance, or species. He never treated anyone differently than anyone else. Friends Raphelle Delange Raffles and Ethereal, were really close. Closer than one might think, given the differences in their personality. But they got along and enjoyed each others company. The main difference between them was their views on demons, Ethereal believed demons were the same as angels and should be treated as such, while Raffles had...different ideas. Regardless, they were friends, and when news of his disappearance reached Raffles, she was shocked to say the least. Interests Mechanics: 'He liked to fix cars. He was never dirty from it though, the oil and other gunk seemed to slide off of him, and his clothes were flawless no matter what he did. He was pretty good at it and he loved to do it, it relaxed him. Family Father: Michael Angels Michael was, and still is, a pretty understanding man who loved his son and doted on him, and still loves him even now. And he taught his son that no one was above anyone else. The only exception is demons. He informed his son that demons were not the same as other people and other species, they were below everyone. And he still believes it. Romance 'Peggy Sincere Ethereal fell for the demon the second he made eye contact with her, and his interest only grew as she avoided him. When the Headmaster forcibly partnered them up, they were forced to get to know one another, and the feelings soon became mutual. They married, and had a son, but Nur, Peggy's mom found them and carried out the law, killing them both, making it impossible for either of them to ever see their son again or ever find each other. See For Love of A Demon for their relationship story. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Royals Category:The Angel Category:Deceased